


Emptiness

by Kamazu



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBL SPOILERS</p>
<p>Ryuuji made himself a place in Isa's life, his eyes like a sunshine in his world of monochrome darkness.<br/>And he had left as fast and he came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should have rated it mature or explicit, as there's nsfw stuff but it isn't that detailled..? pls help  
> Also, it's my first time actually writing nsfw woop.

Isa was empty.

It was the only word he could find to describe it. He felt as if he was full of nothing; nothing but his love for research was pushing him forward.

That is, until he had met Ryuuji.

That man was like a sunshine, filling Isa’s world of darkness with his beautiful, warm light. He was loud, clingy and somewhat annoying, but he had made his way into Isa’s life.

And he had left it as suddenly as he had come in.

And emptiness was all Isa could feel, as he looked at the corpse that laid on the table, ready for the autopsy. A painful, heart crushing emptiness. He had not cried, nor had he felt the need to mourn.

All he could do was staring at him with an expression empty of everything.

Never would he see those bright red eyes shine again. Never would he feel that tender warmth as the other would wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer to him.

Never would he hear “Good morning, Isa-kun!” at four in the afternoon, and never would the laboratories fill with loud and joyful life ever again.

It felt weird, when the back of his hand went brushing against the corpse’s cheek. It was cold, as you would expect from a corpse, but even then, it felt so strange… Probably because Isa was so used to the warmth.

But he realized, when his fingers lingered on the skin, that he did not mind. Even if all life and warmth has left him, it was still Ryuuji’s body, so he did not mind the cold, if at least he was able to touch him.

It was weird, he though, but he wanted to be close to him so bad. He always held his personal space in an important place, but.. Now that Ryuuji was not here anymore to violate it, he felt the need to be close to him. And so he climbed up on the table, looking down at his way too peaceful face.

That mouth would never curl up into a smile, no sounds would ever come out of it anymore, and those eyes would never light up Isa’s world anymore.

It made him sigh, his hands wandering down from his face to his neck, and then his chest. There was, of course, no reaction from the other one. He had wondered what kind of face or noise he would make if Isa would have acted like that while he was alive, but he guessed it doesn’t matter.

He came closer to his face, leaving a kiss on pale lips. It was soft and nice, and Isa found himself pressing their lips together once more, lingering in and closing his eyes, imagining Ryuuji’s eyes open and his heart beating, visualizing him going towards him and kissing him goodbye before leaving forever.

But it was not what had happened, right. There was never any kiss, and the farthest Ryuuji had ever gotten into affection was a close embrace and maybe even once a kiss on the forehead, wich got him to be rejected and pushed away by Isa as soon as he had felt the squishy lips on his face.

But it was different now, and Isa almost regretted all the time he would act bothered by the affection, as he now craved it so much.

But he would never get it, as what laid under him was only just a corpse.

And if he could not receive Doctor Kawara’s attention, then he would give some to him.

This though in mind, his hands wandered even further down, as his lips tasted the skin of his next. He had wanted to bite and suck, but leaving marks on his body just before the autopsy would leave the others asking questions, and Isa did not want that.

As he went on, his mind filled with blurry memories of Ryuuji, he felt a new sort of warmth filling his body. Something he though he had felt some times in the past, and that he never though he would feel now.

Yet there he was, touching, caressing, kissing Ryuuji’s unmoving body, his heart racing and his crotch making him feeling uneasy. His mind cloudy with his feelings for Ryuuji and the heat going through his body, it didn’t take him long to succumb to the temptation of pleasing himself over the dead body.

Entering into the uncontracted body, he noticed that the interior was still at least a little warmer than his skin, and it was still soft and nice inside, though absolutely empty of life. Isa was a little surprised to find this even more exciting to him, as he started his sloppy, unexperienced moves.

The desperates pants and whispers of Ryuuji’s name filled the room, as Isa held onto the corpse’s hands and fastened his movement. At a point, it almost sounded like sobbing, as his semen released into the dead body.

After catching his breathe, Isa got off and looked at the mess he just created. He would have to clean up, before leaving, he though, when he felt a sudden wetness on his own face, and noticed his vision getting more and more blurry, even though he still had his glasses on. He brough a hand up to his cheek, and realised.

Tears were coming out of his eyes, and they did not just start now. It has probably been some time, and maybe even since he entered the corpse, that they were falling, as his entire face was filled with tears. They seemed to fall all on their own, Isa being unable to stop them.

He sighed, eyes stuck on Ryuuji’s face yet again.

"How troublesome…"


End file.
